


Moon Warrior

by Arimina_Light



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: Family Drama, Family Fluff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-26
Updated: 2020-09-27
Packaged: 2021-02-25 21:01:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,132
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21571867
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arimina_Light/pseuds/Arimina_Light
Summary: What if Artemis never took the vow of chastity? Meet Ronan. Follow Artemis and her family through the trials of life. Including her daughter, Astrid.





	1. Chapter 1: Love

**Author's Note:**

> ** Hi! I'm moving all my stuff over from fanfiction.net and Wattpad. It's under the same name! Enjoy!

Artemis never took the vow of chastity. Her father hopes that one day she’ll fall in love. She spends most of her days in the public garden. Unknown to her another visited the garden. His name is Ronin, and he is the minor God of warriors. He’s also the son of Ares.

“Hello,” Artemis says.

“Hello,” the man says.

“Who are you?” Artemis asks.

“I am Ronin, minor god of Warriors,” Ronin says, “Who are you?”

“I am Artemis, Goddess of the moon,” Artemis says.

“It is a pleasure to meet you, daughter of Zeus,” Ronin says.

“Son of Ares?” Artemis asks.

“Yeah,” Ronin says.

“I come here a lot,” Artemis says, “I’ve never seen you before.”

“I’m normally over there, in the daffodil section,” Ronin says, “I just wanted to change it up for one day.”

“You can stay here if you like,” Artemis says, “I normally water the flowers while I’m here.”

“Isn’t that someone else’s job?” Ronin asks.

“Yeah, but don’t worry they know,” Artemis says.

The two became close meeting in the garden every day they could. Eventually, the two confessed their love for each other.

-Garden

“Artemis,” Ronin says.

“Yeah?” Artemis asks, turning around.

“Would you sit down?” Ronin asks.

“Sure,” Artemis says sitting down next to Ronin.

“I love you,” Ronin says looking in Artemis’s eyes.

“I love you too,” Artemis says looking in Ronin’s eyes.

The two draw closer. Ronin grabs Artemis’s chin ever so gently, and places his lips on hers, giving her space if she wants to close the kiss. Artemis closes the kiss and sparks fly. Their lips making a conversation without words.

The two met more and more over the weeks. Growing closer and closer. The only one to suspect anything was, of course, the Goddess of love, Aphrodite. 

After two months the two meet in the garden again.

“Artemis,” Ronin says.

“Yes?” Artemis asks, sitting next to him.

Ronin gets down on one knee and asks, “Would you make me the happiest man ever and marry me?”

Artemis is surprised at the gesture of love from the minor God of Warriors.

“Yes,” Artemis answers, hugging Ronin.

Ronin puts the ring on Artemis’s finger, and they kiss. Their love exploding, and of course, Aphrodite can feel their love.

Soon they tell the others. Zeus is overjoyed for his daughter. He thought she’d never fall in love. Apollo was happy for his sister, but constantly picked on Ronin.

The two soon married, and received gifts from the others. Apollo made sure it didn’t rain on the wedding day. Zeus had a home built for them on Olympus. The two headed for their new life, and home after the festivities.

“It’s beautiful,” Artemis says, seeing the house.

“That’s only the outside,” Ronin says.

The house is a pearly color, but made of stones. Ronin picks Artemis up and carries her inside.

“Wow,” Artemis says.

The walls shine around them. Aphrodite had painted one room in flowers. A nymph had helped set up a garden just for them. It was a magnificent house. Poseidon had helped get the furniture in the house. Artemis loved it.

Ronin carried her to their room and set her on the bed. The two soon began kissing.


	2. Our Love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What's the next step in their relationship?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Warning mentions sex, but doesn't go into details, like at all.

It has been a year since Artemis and Ronin moved in together.  
One day Artemis asks, “What will we do today?”  
“No idea,” Ronin says, “Lay here forever?”  
Artemis laughs at Ronin.  
“What’s so funny?” Ronin asks.  
“You know we can’t lay here forever,” Artemis says, “We have to eat.”  
Ronin begins laughing, and grabs Artemis, pulling her back on the bed. They roll around for a while, Artemis trying to get off the bed, while Ronin tries to keep her on the bed. Eventually Artemis falls on top of Ronin their lips barely touching. Ronin pulls closer in the kiss, but leaves room for Artemis in the kiss. Artemis closes the small space, the two fitting together perfectly. Artemis begins pulling at his shirt, and he stops kissing her. They stare at each other.  
“Are you sure?” Ronin asks.  
“Yes,” Artemis answers, nodding her head.  
The two begin undressing and they do It.  
-Early the next morning  
Artemis woke up first, and got clothes on. She headed for the kitchen and began making breakfast. After finishing cooking breakfast she took a tray into the bedroom and sets it on the end table. She walks over to Ronin and gently shakes him. He finally wakes up.  
“Morning beautiful,” Ronin says.  
“Morning,” Artemis says, “I made breakfast.”  
“I love you,” Ronin says.  
“I love you too,” Artemis says.  
The two eat in bed, and then head to the throne room for a meeting.


	3. Absence

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, sorry for the really long delay. Life's been crazy. I want to update more often, but I make no promises. I do know that Percy, Annabeth, etc, won't show up in the story until rather chapter 9 or 10, sorry.

Two days later Ronin has to leave. There's a war going on, and he has to help his father. A week later Artemis became ill.  
Artemis is cooking, until she falls to the floor, and begins coughing. No one knows, no one can help. Artemis slowly gets back up almost falling every once in awhile. She finally makes it to the bathroom, and throws up.  
No one notices Artemis’s absence all day. They just figure she's sleeping or something. That is until Zeus decides to have a last minute meeting. Just when Artemis thinks she couldn’t have worse luck it gets worse. The others start to show up to the meeting, even Apollo. Then they begin to notice Artemis’s absence.  
“Where’s Artemis?” Apollo asks, finally.  
“I haven’t seen her all day,” Aphrodite says.  
“Me either,” says some other Goddesses.  
“This is so unlike her,” Apollo says.  
“Well I will not tolerate lateness,” Zeus says.  
“Let me talk to her, please,” Apollo says.  
“No I will make her come,” Zeus says.  
“What if something's wrong?” Aphrodite asks.  
“Exactly why I’m summoning her,” Zeus says.  
“Exactly why you shouldn’t,” Aphrodite says.  
By this time Artemis finally makes it back to her room and reads the note saying that there’s a meeting today.  
‘Great how am I supposed to get there? ’ Artemis thinks.  
All of a sudden Artemis is whisked away.  
-Throne room  
“Maybe we should leave her be,” Aphrodite says.  
“To late,” Zeus says.  
They watch as Artemis appears in the throne room. Artemis’s head begins spinning again, and she begins to feel nauseous. Everyone looks at her as she just stands there, and doesn’t move.  
“Artemis, Are you okay?” Apollo asks, seeing how pale she is.  
She doesn’t answer, but tries walking. It doesn’t work though. After two steps she begins to lose her balance, and at the third step she falls to the floor with a thud.  
“Artemis!” Apollo yells running to her, but she has fallen into unconsciousness, “I’ll take her to the medical ward.”  
Apollo flashes out, but the others stay for the meeting, filling Apollo in later.


End file.
